


June 26th

by lieb3



Series: Depression [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, I dont know how to write tags, I wrote this at 1am, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, eddies sad and deserves the best, incase i wanna do something with it, its just sad, myra isnt even a big character shes just a waitress, sleep whos she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieb3/pseuds/lieb3
Summary: no summary because it's short and bitter and i can't summarize it without spoiling!





	June 26th

Richie left Eddie on June 26th.

It was their anniversary, that day would make two years for them, and it was supposed to be perfect. Eddie did so much for his boyfriend; he was in love, but Richie began losing his feelings. They seemed to be the perfect couple to everyone else, the kisses and heart-eyes could’ve proved it, and then… then, they weren’t.

Richie had begun to flake out on planned dates, leaving Eddie alone to wait in restaurants or places where they would usually meet up to relax or have a picnic. He was getting bored; the kisses seemed less over-whelming, and suddenly they were just things that happened that meant nothing to him. He stopped giving them, and barely reciprocated when Eddie would try. Eddie noticed this, assumed he just gave them at the wrong moments, so he stopped trying to give them – he hoped, though, that Richie would try when he felt it was the right moment. He never did, but Eddie didn’t question him. He had fallen too hard for this boy. Something as simple as Richie not wanting kisses did hurt his feelings, but he loved him too much to bother Richie with such a minor problem, so he kept his hurt hidden and locked deep down inside him.

Soon, Richie started to not come home at night. The tall, dark-haired boy had developed a nasty drinking habit, likely caused by his parents’ influences, and he started staying late at bars and going home with random people. Eddie didn’t know this, assumed he passed out at a bar or stayed out at a friend’s house because he was being responsible and knew not to attempt getting home that wasted. This was another thing Eddie never questioned - because again, he loved Richie too much.

On June 15th, Eddie began planning something for their anniversary. Two years was a big deal and he wanted to show Richie just how much love he could put into something. He planned this whole major surprise, with the help of Bill and Stan. First, they’d eat at the diner they’d met at. After this, if Richie wasn’t bored and wanted to continue, they could take a walk to the park or to one of their houses and watch a movie and cuddle – and maybe, if he wasn’t getting his hopes up at the thought of it, they could do something more. They’d done it, but after a few months of it happening occasionally, it’d stop, just like Richie’s hugs and kisses and affection. The plans weren’t big, but they were _something._

June 26th was approaching faster than Eddie had expected it to. He’d told the owner of the diner about his plans, to get some help to make it special, and the man happily agreed. Eddie told his boyfriend to meet him there, since the whole ordeal wasn’t intended to be a secret. It was their anniversary after all; Richie would be able to guess that it was a date if he knew what the day was if it was going to be a secret, so he decided that was a bad idea.

Eddie dressed in a pastel blue button up shirt, accompanied with nice white skinny jeans that had a light brown belt secured through the waist loops. He fixed his curls up neatly with a bit of gel and playing around with it, putting a clip the same color as his top in the front to hold back the piece of his hair that would always fall from the position he would adjust them in and into his eyes, which was quite a nuisance. The boy stepped back from the mirror, taking in his appearance. It was rare he’d say it about himself, but he looked _nice_. Everything he wore perfectly complimented one another, and it all was just sort of tied together from the way Eddie’s body curved. His shirt hugged the features of his upper body, and the pants it was tucked into were tight enough to fit over his thighs and back side wonderfully.

The only thing that he was thinking in that moment was that Richie would absolutely love this.

The time he’d set up to meet up with Richie rolled around a few minutes after finishing everything he needed to, so he began to walk to the diner excitedly. He was a little bit nervous, considering the fast that the couple hadn’t been on a date in a while, but most of his anxiety was covered up by his giddiness. Eddie waved to the owner of the classic 80’s styled diner when he arrived, taking up a spot in a booth in the back corner, near a window. Realizing he was a bit early, he decided on waiting until Richie arrived to order something to drink. It shouldn’t be long, right?

Wrong.

Ten minutes past ten, Eddie sighed as he waved towards the woman who was taking orders tonight. She walked over, humming a soft tune to herself as she made her way through the array of tables. Her notepad was pulled from her pocket – Myra was her name, as states on the tag that was pinned to her shirt – and she gave Eddie a gentle smile.

“Is he late?” She must’ve found out about the whole thing from her boss. Eddie nodded as an answer, glancing over at the door with dejected eyes. “He’ll be here. Probably caught in traffic, maybe.” Myra tried giving him some hope. After all, Richie was only ten minutes late.

“Yeah. I’ll just get a drink for now, to get through the wait. A lemonade, if you’re able?” Eddie leaned his head on his hand, returning her smile with one of his own. She clicked her pen shut, knowing she wouldn’t need it, and turned to walk away, going behind the counter to make it fresh herself. That’s what he liked most about this diner; other than fountain sodas and things like that, most everything was made from scratch. Myra came back to give him his drink and a straw, placing it in from of him.

“He’ll be here.” She mumbled to him, and all he could do at that point was drink and hope.

A half an hour passed, no news from Richie.

Eddie couldn’t cry, there was no point. It was obvious that Richie had forgotten about both the date and their anniversary. He was just… disappointed and upset with him. He put a ten on the table, next to his empty drink, before standing up and leaving the diner quickly.

They could talk about it at home. That would be fine; they could work it out like they usually did when Richie cancelled or forgot about dates.

The problem was, Richie wasn’t home. In fact, nothing of his was in the apartment anymore. Tears streamed down Eddies face as he looked through drawers in their shared bedroom, now only consisting of Eddie’s clothes. Richie’s guitar was gone from it’s usual spot on the arm chair in the corner of the room, and the money they’d saved up for something, maybe a vacation, but they hadn’t decided, was gone out of the jar it was all kept in.

All of Richie’s items were gone.

And worst of all,

_Richie had left him._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank you, reader, for getting through this entire shitty oneshot. Feedback would be highly appreciated, and keep in mind that if there are any weird things in the middle of the story that doesn't seem to fit with the beginning, it's because I started writing this in August of 2017 and never really got around to continuing it until now, almost a year later.
> 
> Until next time, folks!
> 
> follow me im thirsty ;)  
> @sofboye on instagram, main  
> xoxo,  
> Paige.


End file.
